staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 Piąty stadion: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:04 Pogoda poranna 08:05 Polityka przy kawie - Kawa czy herbata? 08:25 Przed meczem 08:29 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Portugalia 09:20 W przerwie meczu 09:25 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Portugalia 10:20 Po meczu 10:25 Gramy dalej; magazyn 10:40 Strefa Kibica 10:55 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn 12:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Błękitna Planeta cz. 8 (Blue Planet - A Natural History of the Oceans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:40 Strefa Kibica 13:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Strefa Kibica 15:20 Wszechświat, który znamy - Gwiezdne wrota cz. 2 (Known Universe 2 - Wszechświat który znamy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 15:50 Doręczyciel - odc. 10/14 - Kinderbal - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:40 Gramy dalej; magazyn 16:50 Strefa Kibica 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Strefa Kibica 17:35 Blondynka - odc. 13/13 - Ósmy kolor tęczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2266 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta zaprasza, odc. 37 (Here’s Martha!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:07 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 15 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja ( studio ) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja 21:35 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja ( studio ) 21:45 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja 22:35 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja ( studio ) 22:50 Po meczu 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:15 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:35 Strefa Kibica 24:00 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 3 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:45 Stacyjka - odc. 3/13 - Rekordzista; serial komediowy TVP 01:45 Pół serio; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000) 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 48; serial TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 453 - Wiolonczelistka 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 151 Jubileusz cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 152 Świąteczna kolacja; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Familiada - odc. 1952; teleturniej 12:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 12:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn 12:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 47 Monika Obara 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 150 (375) Przysługa za przysługę; serial komediowy TVP 13:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 151 (377) Przyjaźń na zawsze; serial komediowy TVP 13:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (77); zabawa quizowa 15:00 M jak miłość - odc. 884; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Sztuka milczenia; film dokumentalny 17:25 Nasi rywale 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 5/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Ghost, Interrupted); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 15, Koniec świata 20:10 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA (2) 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - BRACIA (68); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Alibi na piątek - Pod presją (Juror, The) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:15 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 1/20 (Dirt, ep. pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:05 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 2/20 (Dirt, ep. Blogan); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:50 Pod presją (Juror, The); thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Polska smakuje - odc. 9; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Piąty Stadion 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Piąty Stadion 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Piąty Stadion 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Puls Ziemi - Eko Domek; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kwiaty i ogrody; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Biegunka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:17 Euro Strefa Gdańsk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:03 Piąty Stadion 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Historia piłki nożnej (The History of Football); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Marc Brasse; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belfast. Pole karne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 04:00 Historia piłki nożnej (The History of Football); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (74) - serial animowany 08.00 Scooby-Doo (19) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (32, 33) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (243) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy 2 (33) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (275) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (335) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Mamuśki (6) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (133) - talk-show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (11) - reality show 14.00 Dziupla Cezara (13) - serial komediowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (337, 338) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (206) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (84) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (375) - serial komediowy 20.10 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 22.00 Wilk - horror, USA 1994 00.25 Propozycja - western, Australia/Wielka Brytania 2005 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.25 Zza kamery... (35) - magazyn filmowy 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1474) - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 13.10 Ostry dyżur 5 (112) - serial obyczajowy 14.10 Ukryta prawda (19) - serial paradokumentalny 15.10 Detektywi (804) - serial fab.-dok. 15.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (800) - serial fab.-dok. 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (20) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (821) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny - film przygodowy, USA 2001 23.05 Ludzkie dzieci - dramat SF, Japonia/USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 01.25 Kuba Wojewódzki (15) - talk-show 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii (607) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Od hitu do świtu (19) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5.40 V Max 6.00 Morze miłości - serial 6.45 4music 7.35 Słoneczny patrol 8.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.05 TV Market 9.25 Eva Luna - serial 10.25 Zakazane uczucie - serial 11.25 Zakazane uczucie - serial 12.25 4music 13.30 Chłopaki z taśmy 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Osaczona 15.55 Słoneczny patrol 16.55 Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja, cz. 1 18.00 Selekcja 2008 19.05 Ryzykanci 20.05 Wzór - film 22.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi smierci 23.00 Film erotyczny 0.50 Galileo 1.40 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 1.50 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 2.40 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 3.05 4music 3.55 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5.10 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.10 Druga strona medalu - Karol Bielecki 6.40 W roli głównej - Anna Mucha - talk show 7.10 W roli głównej - Mandaryna - talk show 7.40 Teresa - telenowela 8.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.35 Chuck - serial komediowy 10.30 Kobra, Oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 14.05 Sąd rodzinny 15.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 17.05 Chuck - serial komediowy 18.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 19.00 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Wakacje w słońcu - film rodzinny USA 2001 21.50 Prawo Murphy'ego - film sensacyjny USA 1986 23.55 Wymarzony kawaler - film komedia, USA 2008 1.35 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.35 Misja Martyna - program podróżniczy 4.25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Telemarket 7.00 Łowcy skarbów 8.00 Do góry nogami! 9.00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 10.00 Wydział śledczy RIS 11.00 Medicopter 12.00 Taki jest świat 13.00 Z archiwum policji 13.30 Dyżur 14.00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 15.00 Wydział śledczy RIS 16.00 Medicopter 17.00 Łowcy skarbów 18.00 Zorro 18.30 Yogi - łowca skarbów 19.00 Zwariowane melodie 19.30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Turner i Hooch - film 22.00 Goło i wesoło 23.00 Pokój 205 1.00 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 2.00 Taki jest świat 3.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:05 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10* - Lusia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Po chwili milczenia przemówił Pan; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Przezskórna implantacja zastawki aortalnej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Polonia w Komie (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Warto kochać - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 459* Zapach Jemioły; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36) Sny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10* - Lusia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Złom; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Paszek, Michał Ptak, Jan Hajok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Hotel Patria - recital Jacka Skubikowskiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Złom; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 Tele 5 5.45 Disco Bandżo 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.10 Zaginiona nastolatka - dramat, Kanada 2007 14.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 15.00 Flash Gordon - serial science - fiction 16.00 Miejskie legendy - serial 17.00 Giganci nokautów - serial 17.55 Playlista Tele5 18.05 Flash Gordon - serial science - fiction 19.05 Miejskie legendy - serial 20.00 Był sobie twardziel - film sensacyjny USA 1996 22.05 Do diabła z kryminałem 4 - serial 23.10 Porachunki - serial 0.05 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra - program rozrywkowy 0.35 Wakacyjna namiętność - film erotyczny 2.05 Nocny patrol Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 7.35 Awantura o kasę 8.30 Pierwsza miłość 9.15 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Rodzina zastępcza 10.40 Tylko miłość 11.35 Awantura o kasę 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza 13.00 Daleko od noszy 2 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza 14.50 Oblicza Ameryki 15.25 Tajemnice Kniei 16.00 Samo życie 16.35 Tylko miłość 17.25 Linia Życia 18.00 Wydarzenia 18.30 Interwencja 19.00 Dlaczego ja? 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.45 Pierwsza miłość 21.30 Linia Życia 22.00 Rodzina zastępcza (Trudny Powrót) 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.35 Rodzina zastępcza 0.10 Daleko od noszy 2 0.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 1.10 Kobieta Cafe 2.15 Wydarzenia 3.00 Interwencja 3.15 Pierwsza miłość 3.50 Świat według Kiepskich 4.15 Państwo w państwie 5.10 Trudne sprawy Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy Euro 2012 9.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 10.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 11.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 12.30 Euro 2012 Flesz 12.40 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne 16.00 Tenis. Turniej ATP Eastbourne 18.00 Tenis. Turniej ATP Eastbourne 20.00 EURO 2012 20.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Eastbourne 21.00 Tenis. Turniej ATP Eastbourne 21.15 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Eastbourne 22.30 Sporty Motorowe. Akademia GT Le Mans 22.45 Jeździectwo. Magazyn wyścigów konnych 23.00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 0.00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 1.00 Rajdy Samochodowe. Intercontinental Rally Challenge 1.30 Zakończenie programu Biełsat TV 06:00 Obiektyw 06:25 Lippy and Messy - odc. 18; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Miś Uszatek - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Poradnik językowy. - Mounik 76; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Białoruskie losy Vasil Bykau - Ostatnie dni odc. 1 (Васіль Быкаў. Апошнія дні, ч. 1) kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Partyzancki kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Euromaxx Highlights - Euromaxx Highlights odc. 63 (Euromaxx Highlights); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Krew i popiół Drażna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polowanie na ciekawostki - odc. 14 (6/2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria Ady; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Poradnik językowy. - Mounik 76; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Lato z kryminałem - Sfora - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Białoruskie losy Vasil Bykau - Ostatnie dni odc. 1 (Васіль Быкаў. Апошнія дні, ч. 1) kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Partyzancki kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Euromaxx Highlights - Euromaxx Highlights odc. 63 (Euromaxx Highlights); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Krew i popiół Drażna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Polowanie na ciekawostki - odc. 14 (6/2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Makrofon - Nasza scena - Grupa Pałac; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Król wina - odc. 1 - (Vine Tycoon); serial kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Poradnik językowy. - Mounik odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz. 17 17:10 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz. 18:10 Białoruskie losy -Vasil Bykau. Ostatnie dni odc. 2 (Васіль Быкаў. Апошнія дні, ч. 2) kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Lippy and Messy - odc. 19; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - odc. 13 - (odc.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Obiektyw - Flesh - Flesz godz. 19:10 motor mobil - odc. 192 (motor mobil) kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Pasjonaci - odc. 3 - Ptaki Białorusi (odc. 3 - Ptaki Białorusi); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Białoruś (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Stanisława Poczobuta wędrówki po Grodzieńszczyźnie odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Obiektyw 20:25 Historia na wakacje - Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 W kogo ja się wrodziłem?; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Tomasz Lengren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Rozmowy Eksperta - Rozmowy Eksperta. odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Obiektyw 22:45 Lato z kryminałem - Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wagon - odc. 81; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Zakończenie dnia Perszyj kanał 09.00, 21.00 Wyniki dnia 09.15 vыplatah kompensacja vkladchykam Sbierbank ZSRR 09.25 D / F „Kijów. Początek wojny 10.10 H / F "Jutro bыla War" 11.45, 20.30 Delovoy spokój 11.50 "Predvechere" T. Shcherbatyuk 12.20 Okolica 12.55, 15.10 Soccer. Chempyonat Evropы- 2012 g 14.45 Delovoy spokój. Agrosector 14.50 Euronews 15.00 Aktualności 16.55 Blyzhe dla ludzi. Łytwyn 17.25 Putyamy Ukraina 17.45 H / F „przednie skrzydło” 20.40, 21.15, 23.45 Euro Nasza 21.35 nożna. Chempyonat Evropы- 2012 g 1/4 fynala 01.20 Troika, Keno, drugie szczęście 01.25 Wyniki dnia 01.40 Hit Parade "Natsyonalnaya dvadtsatka" 02.55 t / c "Sierżant Rocca 4" 04.40 Okolica 05.10 D / F "Pepel Sokolyanky" 05.50 Delovoy spokój. Agrosector ICTV 05.20 dzieci Serwis rozыska 05.30, 02.30 Fakty 05.45, 03.40 Svitanok 06.25, 08.35 Delovыe fakty 06.35, 09.25, 12.55, 19.25, 01.30 Sport 06.40 D / F „22 czerwca. Rokovыe rozwiązania " 08.45 Fakty rano 09.30, 19.30 Nadzwyczajne Aktualności 10.30, 16.30 t / s „ulic razbytыh latarni. Mentы-7 " 12.45 Fakty dzień 13.00 T / s "ment w prawie 4" 15.20 t / c "Prokurorskaya proverka" 18.45 Fakty kolacja 22.15 T / C „« zeta "-2" 23.15 t / y „Kod Honoru 2” 00.15 Holыe i smeshnыe 01.40 t / s "żona futbolystov 3" 03.00 T / S "4" bohaterów 1+1 06.05, 07.00, 08.00, 09.00, 19.30 TSN "Televyzyonnaya serwis informacyjny" 06.45, 07.10, 07.40, 08.05, 09.10 Zavtrak z 1 + 1 07.15 m / s "czarne płaszcz" 10.10, 11.10 MRC Ten nemedlenno 12.10 Absolyutnaya Zmian 13.10 H / F „Inny możliwy” 16.55, 18.25 t / y „metoda Lavrovoy” 18.00 TSN. Ulubione 20.15 H / F "kod Yshodnыy" 22.10 H / F "Bunraku - rycerzy honorowych" 00.50 H / F "XIII shovor" 03.50 T / C "Ogni Bolszoj miasto" 04.35 H / F "pani Gav-Gav" TET 06.00 Jak Uznay 06.15 Następująco 06.40 M / s "Przygody Dag" 07.05, 08.30 Cartoon Luntykom 07.35 Teletubisie 08.05 Lentyaevo 10.00 Przechodzą molchanyya 10.05 t / s "Wszystkie kobiety - vedmы" 11.45 t / s "Buffy - ystrebytelnytsa vampyrov" 13.30 T / S «H2O: wystarczy dodać wodę” 14.30, 19.25 Bogini shopynha 14.55 Twoja matka 16.20 w theta mama 16.50 To jest miłość 17.15 H / F „Wojna z rodziny Rose” 19.55 H / F "Titanic" 23.25 H / F "Księżna" 01.15 Home-2 02.10 Przed świtem STB 06.05 Dokumentalny detektyw 06.35 H / F "Opiekun" 08.20 H / M „W obecnym Dieduszka” 10.15 H / F "Lyubymыy pracy" 12.20, 17.20 H / F "Ogólna terapia" 17.10, 22.00 Okno-News 19.50 N sensatsyy. później Szczęście 20.50 N sensatsyy. Boris Moiseev. znowu żyć 22.25 H / F "Młoda żona" 00.30 H / F "Jesień Marathon" 02.20 Sport-okno 02.30 H / F "Zhenatыy kawalerem" Nowyj kanał 05.50 T / C "cięciwa Poslednyy" 06.35, 10.01 H / F „Unesennыe wiatr» 10.00 Ukraiński minuty ciszy ku pamięci poległych w Wielkiej Wojnie Ojczyźnianej 11.45 H / F "Pan stron" 13.05 H / F „Wyspa go” 15.00 H / F „Książę i niszczy” 17.00, 19.55 T / S "Not Born krasyvoy" 19.00, 00.35 Reporter 19.20, 00.50 Sportreporter 19.30 Pyrany 21.50 H / F „Idealna burzy” 01.00 t / c "Spletnytsa-4" 01.45 t / s "Filadelfia zawsze Sunny" 02.25 Strefa nocna 02.30 Chmielnicki 04.30, 05.30 Obszar Noc Kultury 04.35 Oh nie mów mi o miłości ... 05.15 Uwierz mi Ukraina 06.15 Srebrny Pomarańczowy 06.25 M / C «Otchayannыe futbolystы” 07.00, 17.00, 19.00 Sobytiya 07.15, 18.00 t / s „Yefrosinya. Prodolzhenye " 08.25, 13.10, 21.00 t / s "sanki" 09.00 obr / s "MaĹ,ĹĽonkowie" 10.00. 04.30 T / S "Vы zakazыvaly morderstwo" 12.00, 03,. Talk show „Niech Mówią” 15.25, 03.00 Chystoserdechnoe Recognition 16.00 Sędzia federalny 17.15 Punkt Krytycheskaya 19.20 Talk show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 20.00 t / c "Katyń Love - 2" 22.30 T / C "policja Krymynalnaya" 23.45 Talk show "Big piłka nożna" 01.30 T / C "Wspólnota" 02.10 Progi gości Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Lublin z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Biełsat TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ICTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TET z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STB z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nowyj kanał z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ukraina z 2012 roku